In recent years, climate awareness and the cost of energy has increased to the point that many consumers have begun to install renewable energy generation systems at both residential and non-residential locations. Solar photovoltaic (PV) systems, for example, have become relatively popular and can be connected to network accessible communication devices. Often, the PV systems will include an inverter and a meter that can both be network accessible. Additionally, the meter may utilize the inverter for communicating usage data to a service provider through the network. However, if the inverter is powered by the PV cells, this can cause metering challenges when the PV cells are not active, for example at night when there is no PV energy to generate.